narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Gryphon
Gryphons (also called Griffins) were magnificent flying creatures that fought for Aslan's Army during the Battle of Beruna, and the Old Narnian Army during the War of Deliverance. Description They appear with the head and talons of an eagle, and the body of a lion, with equine-like ears. Most appear the same as one another, covered with feathers that are golden-brown coloured, and yellow beaks with a black tip at the end. While they do not appear in the books, they are on Aslan's side in both the BBC version and the Disney film adaptations. Biography One served as a scout, and reported the coming of the White Witch's Army to High King Peter and General Oreius. At the start of the battle, A huge flock of Gryphons soared towards the Witch's army while carrying large rocks, the scout near Peter joining them. They bombarded the army with these rocks, while dodging Black Dwarf arrows (though several were hit) and fighting Harpies. At least one Gryphon was killed when it was crashed into the ground by a Harpy. At one point, two of the Gryphons attacked the White Witch; one was slashed in the wing with her sword, while the other was turned to stone by her wand in mid-flight and crashed into the rocks below, shattering upon impact, although it is unclear if he was revived by Aslan following the battle. Telmarine Age Gryphons survived the Telmarine conquest, as they are seen with the Old-Narnian Army in Prince Caspian. During the War of Deliverance, Gryphons flew Peter, Susan, Edmund, Trumpkin and Caspian to Miraz's castle during the Telmarine Castle Night Raid. One dispatched a lone Telmarine guard on sentry duty, and another saved Edmund's life when he fell from a high tower. They again helped their fellow Narnians during the Second Battle of Beruna, where they carried Dwarf archers toward the Telmarine army. That strategy failed, however, due to the Telmarines' war machines shooting the Gryphons down. In the books, the Gryphon was the Telmarine's Coat of Arms. A lot of armies on Earth often used Gryphons because they are usually a sign of great strength. (In the Prince Caspian (Disney movie), the Telmarine Coat of Arms is a compass (resembling a seven-point star) on a shield.) Trivia * 150px|right|Fountain in the Charn Palace.Gryphons are not in the books, but they were used in the [[The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie)|Disney and Walden media film of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe]] and it's sequel Prince Caspian. They also appear in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe video game and the Prince Caspian video game, based on the movies. * The only Gryphon with a speaking part in the movies was voiced by Cameron Rhodes. His words were, "They come, Your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own." * In the BBC version of The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe, there is an animated creature that bears a resemblance to a Gryphon. This was one of the creatures to rescue Edmund by picking him up, and flying him out of the witch's reach, before placing him on the back of a Pegasus. 140px|left|Gryphon depicted in [[The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and Wardrobe (video game)|The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe videogame.]] * A lot of places and armies on Earth, in the past as well as in the present, often use Gryphons because they are usually a sign of great strength. (In the Middle Ages, the Gryphon was considered to be one of the symbols of Christ) * In the Prince Caspian book, the Telmarine Coat of Arms was a Gryphon, but in the movie it appears to be a star, though the movie guide describes it as a compass. * There may have been Gryphons in the world of Charn, as there was a statue of one on a fountain in the Charn Palace, seen by Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer. Gallery Narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-7390.jpg Narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-7294.jpg Narnia2-disneyscreencaps.com-7287.jpg Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-11844.jpg Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-11820.jpg Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-11815.jpg BBC_Gryphon.jpg Links *Griffin de:Greif Category:Old Narnians Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie) Category:Invented for Film Category:Animals Category:Aslan's Army Category:Narnia's army Category:Prince Caspian Category:Prince Caspian (video game) Category:The Magician's Nephew Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:Talking Beasts Category:The Silver Chair Category:Last Battle